


we play so dirty in the dark; 'cause we are living worlds apart

by neckwear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Royai - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: They’re at a banquet in Creta. Word is there are rebels planning to attack Amestris and their mission is to infiltrate the group. The rebels are full of elites, rich children who want to make their mark in the world by whatever means necessary. They say that Amestris’ military government is unjust, and wish to take it down meticulously. 
Now they’ve been sent into the belly of the beast, and Riza can hardly concentrate with how Roy’s thumb is running up and down the curve of her back. It makes her nerves stand on end but she doesn’t want to move, partly because she doesn’t want to seem suspect and partly because she isn’t against how it feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/gifts).



Roy’s hand is on the small of her back, Riza almost wants to jerk away because it feels too risky, but she forces herself to lean into his touch. 

They’re at a banquet in Creta. Word is there are rebels planning to attack Amestris and their mission is to infiltrate the group. The rebels are full of elites, rich children who want to make their mark in the world by whatever means necessary. They say that Amestris’ military government is unjust, and wish to take it down meticulously. 

Now they’ve been sent into the belly of the beast, and Riza can hardly concentrate with how Roy’s thumb is running up and down the curve of her back. It makes her nerves stand on end but she doesn’t want to move, partly because she doesn’t want to seem suspect and partly because she isn’t against how it feels. 

No one here knows them, but Riza still insists on using codenames - people could track them down, in the event something goes wrong. Tonight, she is Elizabeth, her blonde hair isn’t up but it falls down her shoulders and she has a red dress on that is modest but shows just enough to garner attention. There’s a slit on the side where her gun hides on her thigh, in place of a garter belt. Roy doesn’t wear his dress blues but instead it’s a suit, wearing Amestris’ uniform would only cause distress across the room.

It’s clear they aren’t getting much intel from the groups of people and couples who make their way around the room like it’s a circuit. No one spills anything that could be seen as propaganda, or secret plans to take over their neighboring country. As they talk to yet another elite, his hand moves to her waist when the man makes a comment about how Riza looks in her crimson dress. The look on his face is one of pride, and Riza starts to wonder if he really is proud or is just trying to sell it. 

When someone asks how long they’ve been together, Riza answers with a smile, and Roy leans forward to kiss her cheek. His lips linger against her skin longer than they should, but it’s only for a fraction of a second as he turns his head to say it’s been wonderful ever since. Her hand moves to his arm at some point in the night and when he looks down at her with a grin, she responds in kind, and feels a warm feeling bubble up in her stomach. 

The tension gets to be too much for her. 

She knows their cover may be blown if they don’t get closer, but each touch and look makes her worry. For years, they’ve always had a sort of tension between them, and after him temporarily losing his sight and her nearly dying it’s only become stronger. The line between pretending and being genuine start to blur, and Riza needs a break. 

She excuses herself under the pretense to freshen up. The mansion the party is being held in is large and expansive, and she easily loses herself in one of the back hallways, one she knows no one will find her in. 

Except, Roy somehow always knows where to find her. 

After a few minutes, while she composes herself, she hears his voice call her name not too far from her. She looks over, and he looks positively concerned, he is looking right at her and it makes her flush even worse. He is gazing at her with emotions in his eyes she is not yet equipped to deal with. 

“Lieutenant,” he starts, but she stops him.

“I’m Elizabeth tonight, remember?”

She doesn’t mean for it to sound as sensual as it does, and he understands that she’s trying to look out for the two of them, but he can’t help the way his heart skips a beat. “Elizabeth,” he says carefully, “What’s wrong?”

Riza feels vulnerable under his stare. She had pressed herself against the wall, holding onto something to keep her steady. The dress she wears is very fitting, every curve of hers is on display, and she suddenly wants to hide. “Nothing,” she answers. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” He starts to walk closer, not to intimidate her but to make sure she really is as she says. She isn’t scared of him - in fact, her heart begins to race because she’s thrilled. 

“I assure you, I’m fine, sir.”

“Sir?” His face is suddenly inches away from hers. There’s a small grin on his face and it makes her want to melt. “I thought we were on friendlier terms, _Elizabeth._ ”

And that’s all she needs.

Riza moves herself from the wall and catches him in a searing kiss. He responds instantly, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Despite the urgency in the air, he takes his time, even if she wants to get it all out then and there. His tongue plays at her bottom lip and she opens up for him, a small little sigh escaping her, one that he swallows down for her. 

She is grateful he knew how wound up she had become - more than that, she is grateful he feels the same away. His fingers move up her spine, gently pulling at the zipper but not unzipping her all the way. Roy presses her against the wall, and she rolls his suit jacket off, she undoes his tie but doesn’t take it all the way off. Riza’s arms move out of her dress, and she gets a better grip on him without the tight dress restraining her. She holds his head in her hands, callouses scratching against his skin as he begins to kiss behind her ear. She is careful not to be too loud, but can’t help the quiet gasp that escapes her lips when he nibbles at the shell of her ear. It’s like no time has passed between them, he remembers exactly where to touch her, all her soft spots and the places where he can make her knees give way. 

His own hand drops down and begins to trace up her exposed leg. His knowing mouth has stopped at her neck when he feels her gun still on her thigh. Riza’s hand moves to remove it, but his own covers hers to stop her. She watches carefully when he glances down, then up at her again, and there’s a fire in his dark eyes that makes her swallow. “It’s locked, isn’t it?”

Riza moves quickly, her hand slips the gun out of it’s holster to lock it before moving on. She gives him a nod and he resumes his work, enjoying the way she shudders when his fingers brush lightly across the top of her thigh along with his teeth scraping against the column of her neck. She knows he’ll leave a mark on her pale skin but she can’t find it in her to care. His thumb brushes close to the lining of her underwear and her breath hitches. “Roy,” she whispers, her breath is hot on his skin, and it makes him shiver. “We shouldn’t be...people will wonder where we are.”

“They don’t miss us,” he murmurs against her skin. He takes his hands from her for a few seconds, moves his head to look down and roll up his sleeves, and something about it makes Riza flush. “Trust me.”

She doesn’t get a chance to respond. Roy’s fingers brush over her covered center, and she makes a barely audible noise. Her thighs shake around his hand and Roy teases her, one finger running back and forth slowly, coaxing out a wet spot on the front of her underwear. His free hand traps her against the wall, making sure she’s secure and in place before he goes any further. Riza begins to get the feeling that he’s done this plenty of times before just as his mouth covers hers.

There is a line of soft teeth imprints up and down her neck, she knows they won’t mark and if they do, he’s placed them where she can cover them up. Nothing about him is sloppy, even as he pushes her underwear aside delicately, despite the urgency in the air. He breathes out her codename, it makes her shiver and then moan, him catching the noise in a kiss as he presses a finger into her. 

Riza moves her hips down, and he gives her a rhythm to hold onto. She is flushed and starts to pant against his lips, her hips responding with his movements. His thumb grazes over her clit and it makes her tense up. Her hips buck up and he circles her, roughly at first and then all too gentle. It makes her gasp, she tries to keep her voice down but his lips somehow find their way onto the swell of her breast and when he nips down, her hand smacks on the wall. She usually isn’t like this, he is traditionally the one who is putty in her hands, but the added excitement of being caught along with the tension between them only adds to her current state. 

In the middle of all of this, she sneaks her hand down and palms him between his trousers. She notices how it makes his knees tremble and she strokes up and down, effectively bringing him to attention in the palm of her hand. Just as she begins her motions, though, he pulls the delicate skin aside and pushes a second finger inside. He raises his head up, giving her the opportunity to muffle her moans into his neck. He pumps his fingers dutifully, his thumb rubs against her clit and it all becomes too much for her. Her vision blurs, her teeth dig deeper into the nape of his neck and she comes, her thighs shaking around his hand. She comes hard, trying not to squeeze his hand between her thighs, and her hips move erratically down onto his hand. Roy lets her finish on his hand, lets her compose herself after she breaks. 

His moves his fingers, brushing ever so slightly against her clit, and it makes her shudder, still sensitive from his hand. He draws up her chest with his fingers, over her neck, and when they come near her mouth she turns her head slightly to take his fingers between her plush lips, and just like that, she’s in control. 

The action reduces Roy to a puddle. She releases his fingers and begins to unbutton his trousers, he lets her drop them down and she pulls his boxers down just enough. Her hand wraps around his cock and she strokes once, twice, three times before his knees shake. Her thumb runs over the head of him and he groans softly. Soon he can’t take it any longer and he lifts her up in one swift movement, she is light compared to what he can lift and she is petite, and, for him, easy to carry.

He presses her against the wall carefully, and her legs wrap around his waist, her skirt bunching up. His hands squeeze her thighs reassuringly, she knows if they were in a more intimate place he would have marked bruises up and down her muscled legs, legs he has always loved. She gives him a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands grip her ass as she leans in for a kiss. There’s a lull where he positions himself but the both of them are still on high alert, still stealing small kisses. Her breath catches when he presses himself between her legs, slowly, letting her adjust. She bites his lip gently, he watches closely as he slowly moves in and pulls out. Roy thrusts back into her, harder this time, and it makes her mouth open in a wordless moan. 

Riza’s arms tighten around his neck and she asks, begs, _pleads_ with him to go harder, faster. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but she insists, she whimpers against his lips so he does what she asks. His fingers dig into her bottom, and he picks up the pace, his hips fitting into hers like they were personally carved for each other. She is warm and inviting, still slick from his fingers, and the feeling of her walls tightening around him is enough to make him let out a soft groan himself. “Riza,” he murmurs, his head is spinning and all he wants to do is pant her name like a mantra. 

Her head falls back against the wall and she restrains herself from shouting, she has more willpower than he ever could. As he drives himself upwards, he readjusts her, holding her closer to him, and one hand moves to rub her clit while his other arm is holding her up. He doesn’t stop in his movements, he wants to get her off again and watching her fall apart in his hands is enough to make him come apart himself. She lets out a breath as his thumb works over her clit, she shudders and moves her hips down with each thrust. 

Her legs are shaking, her eyes flutter shut and Roy can tell she’s about to come again, he knows her like the back of his hand, even if they hadn’t been this close in years. He presses himself against her, keeps her steady against the wall when he moves his hand from her clit up to her breasts, holding her to the wall. Riza’s hand trembles downward, brushes his cock and she starts to rub herself. The image is too much, and under her knowing touch she is able to make herself come, hips not stopping their actions. Her free hand digs into the back of his neck as she tries not to fall from the wall, and just like that he’s a goner. He barely had time to pull himself free before he comes against her thigh, and she catches her breath as he finishes on her slick skin.

The two of them are breathless when she glances down between them. “You ruined my holster.”

He lets out a soft laugh. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

He takes out a handkerchief and cleans up his mess on her thighs, then sets her down on her feet, and she feels unbalanced when she comes down on heels. Her hands find her way to his biceps and she steadies herself, his hands find his way onto her waist to help. Riza gives him a smirk, and turns in his arms, moving her hair over her shoulder and looks at him. “Zip me up, will you?”

She can’t see but she knows he’s grinning. She slips her arms back into the dress while he pulls his slacks up, and his hands run up the curve of her back again. He zips her up, and before she can move he presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Maybe we can continue this later tonight,” he murmurs, and it makes her shiver when his lips move to the shell of her ear, his breath hot against her skin. “ _Elizabeth._ ”

She turns around, and his face is only inches from hers. “Please,” she says, “Call me Riza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emily's growing up and writing smut *tear*
> 
> I'm not totally sure how I feel about this but, I think for the first go around, this is pretty solid. I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Dedicated to Ace, who sent me the prompt "I need you to pretend we're dating" and I felt I didn't do it enough justice the first time.


End file.
